Spell Blast
| rarity = Uncommon | type = Instant Spell | casting_cost = * | research_cost = | effects = Counters an enemy overland spell while it is being cast. To successfully counter a spell, Spell Blast's caster must pay an additional amount of equal to the amount already spent by the target spell's caster. }} Spell Blast is an Uncommon Instant Spell belonging to the realm. It may only be cast on the overland map, and must be targeted at one of the other wizards. If Spell Blast's caster can pay an additional amount of equal to the amount spent by the rival on the spell he is casting, that spell is immediately countered. Otherwise, Spell Blast is wasted. Effects Spell Blast counters an enemy wizard's overland spell while it is still being cast. This requires payment of an additional amount of beyond Spell Blast's basic Casting Cost. Countering an Enemy Spell shows all enemy wizards who are still in play, as well as the spells they are currently casting. Hovering the mouse cursor over Jafar's portrait, we see that he has already spent on casting the Storm Giant spell. To counter this spell, we too must pay , on top of Spell Blast's basic Casting Cost of .]] When Spell Blast is cast, a window will pop-up displaying each rival Wizard who is still in the game (not defeated nor banished). The name of the overland spell currently being cast by each of these wizards is displayed underneath their portraits. Mousing over a wizard's portrait will display the amount of that wizard has already paid towards casting their spell. This is the amount of that Spell Blast's caster must pay in order to counter that spell. If sufficient is available to counter a wizard's spell, clicking on that wizard's portrait will immediately blast his or her spell out of existance. If that wizard wishes to cast the spell again, he/she must start casting it from scratch. If Spell Blast's caster lacks sufficient , or is disinterested in countering any of the overland spells currently being cast by the rival wizards, he or she may cancel Spell Blast by clicking the "Cancel" button. This causes Spell Blast itself to fizzle, wasting its basic Casting Cost of with no effect whatsoever. Spell Blast may not target any Global Enchantments nor Fantastic Creatures whose casting has already been completed. It can only target spells that are still in the process of being cast. Since banished Wizards do not appear on the selection window, their Spell of Return may not be countered by Spell Blast. Usage Spell Blast may only be cast on the overland map. As explained above, it must be targeted at one of the other wizards. The spell has a base Casting Cost of . As explained above, the casting wizard must pay an extra amount of to counter any spell, equal to the amount of that spell's caster has already spent on it. The extra amount of does not have to be backed by skill. Thus once you have acquired 50 skill (or even less depending on your perks) Spell Blast will be cast instantly. Spell Blast may only be cast on wizards with whom the casting wizard has already established contact, and whom are neither defeated nor currently banished. If the player attempts to cast Spell Blast when no such wizards exist, the game will alert the player that Spell Blast may be wasted, and ask for confirmation before actually starting to cast it. If Spell Blast is cast when no such wizards exist, it automatically fizzles - wasting the paid for its base Casting Cost. Once the spell is targeted and cast (paying the extra as explained earlier in this article), the targeted spell is immediately countered. No dispelling roll is required. If the player does not have sufficient additional to counter any of the rival wizards' spells, or decides not to waste after examining the cost of countering them, he/she may click the "Cancel" button. This causes Spell Blast to fizzle, wasting only its base Casting Cost. Acquisition As an Uncommon spell, Spell Blast may become available to any Wizard who possesses at least one Spellbook. However, its availability during the game is almost never guaranteed. Customized Wizards possessing Spellbooks at creation time may choose this spell as one of their default spells before starting the game, in which case the spell will already be researched and available for casting immediately on the first turn. Wizards who possess at least Spellbooks, or Wizards with Spellbooks who did not select Spell Blast as a guaranteed spell, will be able to Research this spell at some point during their campaign. Wizards with fewer than Spellbooks have a random chance of being able to Research it. The chance for this spell to appear increases with the number of Spellbooks the Wizard possesses or obtains during gameplay. Spell Blast has a base Research Cost of . With at least Spellbook, the Spell Blast spell may be acquired as a reward for winning encounters in creature Lairs, Towers, et cetera, or when conquering the Fortress of a rival wizard who has already researched this spell. Strategy Spell Blast offers a good way to prevent a rival wizard from casting a dangerous spell, before that spell is cast. This is exceptionally important when trying to prevent the enemy from casting an Instant Spell, as these may not be dispelled after the fact. Spell Blast's most important use is to counter the casting of the Spell of Mastery. If that spell is successfully cast by any rival wizard, the game ends automatically in the player's defeat - so Spell Blasting it is the only way to prevent that wizard from winning, short of assaulting his capital! If Spell Blast's caster has a large amount of in his or her pool, it may be prudent to blast enemy spells only when they are near to being cast. This costs more , but wastes more of the enemy's time and proportionally. Category:Instant Spells Category:Sorcery